


Something You Wanna Say

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: The Prompt Box [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Not Oblivious, Crack Treated Seriously, Dean Reads Fanfiction, Dean Ships Castiel/Sam Winchester, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am completely not surprised that's a tag, Kink Meme, M/M, Meta, Sam is Disturbed, So do Sam and Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: Sam has come to expect a browser history full of porn whenever Dean borrows his laptop. This time, though, the adult content links to something he wasn't expecting at all.





	Something You Wanna Say

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I do when I get stuck on a scene for something else I'm supposed to be writing but can't actually make myself sleep on it (or at all, wtf brain?) and go trawling through the kink meme archives for something to read, only to get snagged by a prompt on my way past. Whoops.

It wasn't exactly a surprise anymore for Sam to find out that Dean had borrowed his laptop. With the exception of that horrible year his brother had spent in Purgatory, Dean had been borrowing Sam's computer at least once a week. More recently, since they had moved into the bunker, the browser history had started including links to Food Network or other recipe sites, and a couple of DIY home repair sites one time (the sink had stopped leaking, so Sam hadn't said a word), but without fail whenever he checked his computer over for viruses after getting it back, the browser history would have porn links.

It didn't actually bother Sam as much as it had at the beginning, not anymore. Sure, he'd had to clean a few nasty viruses off once or twice (or several dozen, damn it, Dean, quit going to those sites, the porn on them isn't even that good, Jesus!) but Dean was very considerate not to get anything untoward on the keyboard (and Sam had checked with a blacklight to be sure a couple of times) and at least if he was borrowing Sam's laptop, then he wasn't out at the bar borrowing trouble.

This latest time, however, was different. Oh, there was still porn if the "NC-17" and "Mature Content" notices were anything to go by, but the links were for tumblr and LiveJournal and even "AO3" (which turned out to stand for Archive Of Our Own; clever) that proved to contain fan fiction. Lots of fan fiction. Fan fiction for a certain book series that Sam had been pretty sure Dean wanted to forget even existed.

"Dean? You wanna tell me something?" Sam asked slowly, giving his brother a sidelong look. Dean paused, beer halfway to his mouth, and gave Sam a very flat look.

"No, Samantha, those pants don't make you look fat," he deadpanned, smirking when Sam glared at him with pursed lips.

"I thought you hated those books and Chuck for writing them," Sam said, halfway turning the laptop and pointing to the screen. Dean honestly flushed and looked away, but shrugged.

"Just stupid shit," he said, trying to dismiss the question. "Got to thinking, is all, especially after that musical..." He coughed. "Uh, hey, turns out it is Sastiel."

"Sastiel?" Sam repeated blankly, casting his mind back to what that could possibly mean, because it sounded like an angelic name but not one they'd met. When it finally clicked, he gaped at Dean. "The hell? I was joking, Dean, why would you look that up?" Remembering the sheer volume of fan fiction site links, he added incredulously. "Why would you look up so much of it?"

"Well, it was better than trying to wrap my head around how many of them think 'Wincest' is a good idea!" Dean pointed out. Sam grimaced; he had a point. "And those people shipping me with Cas are just nuts, I mean, that's almost as bad as pairing me with you--"

"But it's okay to read Cas being paired with me?!" Sam exclaimed. "Dude, seriously, what the hell? Where are they even getting the inspiration for this? You and Cas at least have those epic staring contests for fans to read into from, like, day one, but the books stop at me jumping into the Cage!"

"Yeah, they do," Dean nodded. Sam blinked at him, sitting back and swallowing, because Dean had on his serious face, the one he got when he was actually trying to be reasonable and not acting like a jerk about something. "And it's way too weird for me to read badly written yet scarily accurate books about our lives, but these people have included enough similar scenes across the board that I can see the pattern."

"Right, a pattern," Sam scoffed, folding his arms across his chest and looking away. "'Boy with the demon blood', 'abomination'--"

"Told Lucifer to his face that he wasn't getting his hands on you, called you his friend while defending your right to exist against Anna," Dean interrupted. "Supported your right to make your own choices, then dived into the Cage to try and get you out. Yeah, he left your soul behind, but not on purpose, and when he was so far off the reservation even I gave up on him you still reached out and he came to you. And the Hell memories--"

"That happened after the books end, though," Sam protested, mentally shying away from the recollection of those awful hallucinations coupled with the guilt of letting Dean talk him into leaving a near-catatonic Castiel behind in the hospital psych ward in Sam's place.

"Apparently there's an outline of 'the next five years' with some highlights," Dean said with a shrug. "Some I knew, some I didn't, some I _wish_ I didn't--"

"Damn it, Dean, _he doesn't like me like that!_ " Sam shouted, practically slamming his hands down on the table. Dean stared at him, eyes wide and eyebrows slowly rising towards his hairline. Sam stared back, cheeks flushed and chest heaving from trying to draw breath, silently daring his brother to say one fucking word...

"'He' is standing right here," a familiar gravelly voice spoke up dryly from just behind Sam. The younger Winchester paled and shot a panicked look at his brother, who raised his beer in salute with a growing smirk. Sam started as a pair of firm, steady hands came to rest on his shoulders as the voice moved closer. "And 'he' would like to protest the accuracy of that statement, as well as note that you did not say anything regarding your own feelings."

"Cas," Sam said weakly, throat tightening with sudden fear even as he trembled with the effort of not just letting his body relax back into the angel's touch. He bit back a whimper as the hands left his shoulders and his view of Dean became blocked as Castiel moved to stand in front of him, one hand gently reaching out to cup the side of Sam's face.

"Sam," Castiel said. Sam hesitantly followed the implied order to look up, dazed as he met the angel's surprisingly gentle smile. "Is there something you want to say to me?"


End file.
